Destiny's Child
by TheTimeLady125
Summary: Rosalie Potter is the older sister of the boy-who-lived, making her The Girl-Who-Lived. Along with her best friends 2 sets of mischievous twins , Cedric Diggory and her little brother Harry will she find a way to face her untold destiny? This is her story
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter, However I do own the plot to this stories and Rosalie and some future characters. I hope you enjoy**. **:D**

_October__ 31st, 1981 in Godric's Hollow_

_It was a cold night James Potter c__ould be found entertaining his 4 year old daughter in the living room transfiguring things around the room into colorful harmless cute creatures that snuggled around her. _

_Her giggles filled the room._

_Lily Potter was watching from the hallway and came and picked her up and James pouted._

_-"Come on my little girl lets go put you to bed" Lily said tickling her daughter._

-"Okay mommy!" The 3 year-old girl said between giggles as they started to go up the stairs her hair flashing red... James stood up about to accompany his wife.

Suddenly the door burst open and a cloaked figure entered. Realization dawned quickly into James.

-"Lily, take the kids and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!" He yelled as Lily ran to Harry's nursery and locked the door.

A thump was heard downstairs as James' body fell to the ground.

She put her daughter next to Harry who was now awake in his crib.

The door burst open. A crackle of high pitched laughter filled the room. Then Lily's desperate screams could be heard.

-"Stand aside," came Voldermort's hissing voice, "Stand aside and you may live!"

-"Not my children, I know it's them you are here for!" Cried out Lily, desperate.

-"I said, Stand aside," came his voice again.

-"Not my children! Not my children, I'll do anything!"

-"Stand aside, stand aside girl!"

-"Not my children, not my children, please not my children!"

-"Stand aside, you silly girl… stand aside, now…"

-"Not my children, please no, take me, kill me instead…"

Voldermort's cold laugh again filled the room.

-"Not my children! Please, have mercy…have mercy."

The dark lord's laughter filled the room once again, mingled with the cries of desperation coming from Lily Potter.

A flash of green light later and there was silence. Lily potter and James potter where now dead.

The little girl saw everything.

-" Mommy?!" she cried desperately only to make Voldemort laugh again.

A bright green light filled the room and the girl fell into the crib unconscious with a lighting shaped scar on her forehead.

And Voldemort was greatly weekend. He then turned his attention to the boy who was staring at him wide-eyed.

He repeated the same and suddenly he was no more as his body fell to the ground and Harry lay next to her sister with the same lighting bolt scar.

A few hours later a giant man apparated into the nursery. When he saw Lily's body on the ground he automatically ran to the crib.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the kids sleeping soundly in the crib.

A booming crash was heard and Sirius Black burst through the front door. He howled in grief when he saw his best friends' body on the ground he quickly ran upstairs and into Harry's nursery he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Hagrid carrying the sleeping children. His relief quickly turned to grief when he saw Lily's body on the floor.

-"Hagrid where are you taking them?" he croaked

-"Professor Dumbledore thinks its best Harry stays with family" Hagrid said briefly

-"But what about my little metamorphegus over here?" He said motioning to the little girl whose hair kept flashing different colors.

-"I don't know" answered Hagrid.

Sirius nodded

-"Take my motorbike I wont be needing it anymore." He said sadly.

Hagrid nodded gratefully.

Sirius kissed both the kids foreheads and disappeared with a pop.

Hagrid went downstairs and put Harry in a sling and his sister on the side car and started his journey to the Dursley's.

_Number 4, Privet Drive. November 1__st__. Approximately 2:00 AM_

The lights on Private Drive went out with a small pop. Thanks to the moonlight, you could barley see a tall figure in what seemed to be a traveling cloak walking towards one of the houses. The house in particular was number 4. In front of number 4 there was a small brick wall in front of the garden. On the wall sat a cat with strange square markings on its face. As the cloaked figured made its way towards the house the cat tensed. Then it relaxed as it caught sight of the figure. It walked towards the edge of the wall then jumped. But something strange happened as the cat jumped. I mid jump the cat turned into a woman that, with closer inspection, was wearing attire similar to that of the other figure.

"Albus is it true? Are the Potters really dead?" The woman said.

"Ah. Minerva. Yes. Sadly they are." Said the other figure that was clearly a man by the voice.

"No! Not Lily and James!" Minerva was shocked. "And He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? Is he really…..gone?"

"Yes. Terrible I know. But their children live." Albus sighed, "As for Voldemort, I think not. Not completely."

"Albus, is he really to stay here? The boy I mean. I've been watching the muggles all day and they are simply awful Albus! We simply can not allow him to stay here. Really they are-"

-"–the only family they have left."

-"What about the girl?" Minerva asked

-"I believe she should stay with her godfather…"

Minerva stared at the old man in shock.

-" ALBUS! What about his…problem?" she asked worried.

Albus simply chuckled

-"Do not worry I will take the appropriate security measures every full moon." He answered

-"_Expecto Patronum!_" the old man exclaimed he spoke into the patronus and sent him of to her Godfather. Minutes Later Remus Lupin apparated in front of them.

-"My dear Lupin, Im sorry for your loss" Albus offered his condolences as Lupin stood their and nodded. "I must ask you to fulfill your duty as Rosies' godfather."

Lupin nodded yet again

-"Of course" he whispered "what about-"

Dumbledore put a hand up to stop him.

-"Do not worry I will take care of her security measures when the full moon comes" Albus said and Remus looked at him gratefully.

Who is bringing them?" McGonagall asked

"Hagrid" Dumbledore said

"Do you think it's wise to give this much responsibility to him?" McGonagall asked

"My dear, I trust Hagrid with my life" Dumbledore said and Lupin grinned, Dumbledore looked up and saw the motorcycle and a very large person riding it, "speaking of the devil"

The motorcycle came to a complete stop and the very large person stepped off the motorcycle

"Professor Dumbledore sir, professor McGonagall, Lupin" Hagrid said

"I trust there were no problems Hagrid?" Dumbledore asked

"No sir, house was almost destroyed but I got them out before Muggles went on snooping. They both fell asleep as we were flyin' over Bristol" Hagrid said

Dumbledore took baby Harry and McGonagall took Rosie and put her in Remus' arms

"Where did the motorcycle come from?" McGonagall asked

"Borrowed it from Sirius Black" Hagrid said and Lupin grinned

Dumbledore carried Harry up to the Dursley's front door with a note explaining everything and then her heard Hagrid sniffle

"There there Hagrid, it's not good bye after all" Dumbledore said

Hagrid nodded

Lupin said his goodbye's and apparated to his house with his goddaughter in his arms.

When he got there he made his way to the guest room and saw the door had changed.

The door now was made of unbreakable wood and had lots of locks.

On the door it said the little girls' name in fine carvings with roses around it.

_Rosalie Lily Potter_

Lupin smile and stared at Rosie, she was now

The Girl-Who-Lived.

**Please Review and I'll give you a BIG cookie!!!**


	2. Growing up and acceptance letter

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER jeez how many time do I have to say it??**

**Pictures of outfits and everything are in my profile.**

~7 years later~

Rosalie was sleeping soundly snuggled in her bed having one of her famous dreams about a flying motorbike and her baby brother. Her dream was disturbed by the sound of distant singing.

Someone began to jump on her bed.

She suddenly felt a weight in her stomach and legs.

She opened her eyes to see her two best friends lying on top of her and her godfather smiling warmly at her from the door.

When she sat up they surrounded her ad began singing.

-"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRHTDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR ROSIE HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" They chorused making her laugh she got up and hugged each of them tightly.

-"Happy birthday Rosalie" Her godfather whispered to her when she hugged her

-"Thanks Uncle Remus" She whispered back.

The 3 of them stood in front of her and they each held out a box. She reached for the closest one and opened it.

Inside was a pair of dark blue sapphire earrings in heart shapes. She smiled and hugged her friend Alexis.

-"Thanks Lexi" she whispered

-"You're welcome Rosie" she whispered

She let her go and grabbed the nest one.

She opened it and inside was a dark blue sapphire bracelet. I grinned and hugged Alex.

-"Thanks Alex" I said as I hugged her

-"Last but not least…" Remus said as Rosalie took the box in his hand.

She grinned as she took the box. When she opened it her breath hitched.

Inside was a heart-shaped locket that had a flower in front in dark blue sapphire.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she recognized the locket.

-"It was your mothers," Remus whispered "her mother gave it to her when she turned 11"

Rosalie got up and hugged Remus tightly letting her tears fall.

-"One more thing," Remus said "open it" he said

Rosie opened it and gasped inside were 2 moving picture on was of her parents, her brother and her, and the other was of her and her brother cuddling. She hugged him once again.

-"We'll leave you alone so you can change 'Kay Rosie?" Alex asked and Rosalie nodded

The trio left and Rosie looked at the blue walls around her room.

She sighed and went to her closet and pulled out a red sundress and red ballet flats.

She went into her bathroom took a shower and looked at herself in the mirror.

She put on the dress and shoes and made her hair the same color as her mothers making her green eyes pop. She made her with bangs so they would cover the scar on her forehead. She smiled slightly and made her way downstairs.

When Remus saw her he smiled and his eyes twinkled at how much she looked like her mother.

She smiled rather forcefully and walked over to them.

Remus knew she was upset. Today was September 17. Approximately 2 weeks sense term started at Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore had sent a letter that said that she couldn't start at Hogwarts that year because you had to turn 11 before terms starts.

After she sat down and they had breakfast Lupin brought out the birthday cake.

After another chorus of Happy Birthday. Lupin announced some news.

-"Girls," Lupin began mostly at the twins "we are going on our monthly visit Azkaban"

A smile broke out on the twins faces. They were gonna visit their father.

Their father had been sent to Azkaban after he "betrayed the Potters' and killed Peter Pettigrew and 12 muggles". Truth was he didn't do any of that. Rosalie, despite her young age, distinctly remembered her parent making Peter Secret Keeper _not_ Sirius. She explained that to Remus and he understood.

Rosalie concentrated to _why _Sirius was in Azkaban… oh yeah… one name.

Barty Crouch Sr.

The git didn't even give him a trial. If he did have a trial he would have been proven innocent.

They floo-ed to the bay and took a boat to the prison.

When they got their the coldness enveloped them a few dementors were around. They kept their happy memories and walked to Sirius' cell.

-"Knock Knock" Lexi said jokingly as she walked in.

Sirius Black looked up to see one her daughters coming towards him. He stood up and embraced her. Alexandra walked in and joined the hug.

-"Kodak Moment" Rosalie said making a motion as if she was taking a picture.

Sirius looked up and saw a Rosalie that looked a lot like her mother. She walked over and pulled him into a warm hug. She seemed to radiate warmness and happiness.

-"Ah my dear Rosie, Happy Birthday." Sirius whispered in her ear. Rosalie laughed.

After an hour they left and went with Remus to Diagon Alley.

Rosalie went straight to the book store and sat in her little corner reading a potions book knowing Remus wouldn't be done for a few hours.

~half-an-hour later~

_Crash!_

-"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY!"

Rosalie looked up to see a red headed woman scolding two red headed boys-twins.

Rosalie grinned she was reminded of Lexi, Alex and herself when she looked at the twins, they were always prank-filled and happy just like their fathers.

-"Now you will stay right here until I come back. Understood?" The woman said

-"Yes mum" The Twins said at the same time.

The woman nodded and left.

The twins looked around and saw Rosalie staring them with an amused expression on her face.

When she realized she had been caught she blushed and went back to her book.

-"Hey George, who's that girl? I've never seen her around here." Fred whispered to his twin brother George.

-"I don't know" He whispered back as they made their way towards her.

Rosalie was so fascinated by the potion she was reading that she didn't notice the twins in front of her until Fred cleared his throat.

-"Hello" Rosalie said politely

-"Hi" the twins said together

-"I'm Fred Weasley," he began

-"and I'm George Weasley." He finished as they both extended their hands.

Rosalie smiled.

-"I'm Rosalie Potter" She answered as she shook both of their hands.

Shock enveloped the twins' faces.

Rosalie rolled her eyes at their reaction.

-"Nice to meet you" the three said at the same time making them laugh.

Another crash filled the air and Rosalie looked for the source when she saw her to best friends laughing.

-"ALEXANDRA BELL AND ALEXIS ANNE BLACK WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO?" Rosalie said in mock anger and the Black twins knew.

-"I'm sorry Rosie" Alex began in an innocent voice "Lexi made me do it" she said pouting

-"HEY!" Lexi shouted "I resent that" she said with a smile making the black twins and Rosalie laugh.

Then Remus appeared.

-"Girls what did you do?" He said while starring at Lexi and Alex with an eyebrow raised

-"We're sorry Uncle Remus" they said together looking him with their best puppy dog face.

Someone cleared their throats and Rosalie turned around to see the Weasley twins starring at the Black Twins. She grinned with a match-maker plan on her head for a few years later

-"Fred and George Weasley, these are my best friends and partners in crime, Alexandra and Lexi Black" The two sets of twins looked at each other

-"Nice to meet you" They said together and Rosalie could see a beautiful friendship about to begin.

A few minutes later of talking the Weasley twins mother came to pick them up and introduced herself as Molly Weasley.

~July 1st 1989~

Rosalie found herself in the living room with Remus and the twins. Her mind was drifting of when she heard a small tap. She looked up and saw 3 owls on the windowsill. She grinned and ran to the window and opened it the owls perched their legs and Rosalie took the 3 letters

_Miss Rosalie L. Potter_

_Lupin Manor _

The other 2 said the same but with the Twins name she walked over to the other 3 and handed Lexi and Alex their letters.

She opened it carefully and began to read with Lupin behind her.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry _

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, and International Confed. of Wizards) _

_Dear Miss Potter:_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins as soon as you are enrolled. We await your owl eagerly. _

_Yours sincerely, _

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry _

_Uniform  
First year students will require  
1.5 sets of plain work robes (black)  
2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings) _

_Set Books  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade One) by Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble _

_Other Equipment  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales _

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad _

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

-"YES!" Rosalie shouted as she jumped and stated doing a happy dance, her hair changing different colors.

~Diagon Alley~

-"Have you got everything Rosie?" Remus asked

-"Everything but a wand" She answered

"Is that all? Well then we just need to go to Olivander's, no better wands anywhere else. You go inside, I have some business to take care of" Remus said with a smile

Rosalie nodded and started walking towards Olivander's

"I wondered when I would be seeing you Miss. Potter… Seem like only yesterday your parents were in here getting their first wands"

Rosalie smiled at the kind man.

Olivander tried many many wands on Rosalie but none of them worked she even burned a hole through the wall with one and then he found the last one.

"I wonder" Olivander thought aloud

He went up to her and said, "try this one"

Rosalie tried it and it was perfect her hand felt warm, but it made Olivander shudder

"Curious indeed" Olivander said

"What's curious?" Rosalie said

"I know every wand I ever sold Ms. Potter, every one, it's curious that this wand chose you" Olivander said

"Why?" Rosalie asked

"Because this wand is made of willow and dark walnut, 12 1/2 inches and it has a phoenix feather core wand, it's curious that the phoenix feather in this wand came from the bird that only had three feathers taken out for wands, it's curious that this wand chose you when one of it's brothers gave you that scar" Olivander said

-"You-Know-Who had a phoenix feather wand?" Rosalie asked now a bit afraid of her wand

Olivander nodded.

She frowned a bit her hair turning a dark purple and handed the galleons to Olivander.

She went outside where Remus was waiting with a cage that held an owl with auburn feathers and green eyes.

-"Lily" She said automatically when she saw it. The owl in return hooted happily

Remus smiled and the 2 apparated to Lupin Manor.

~September 1st~

The twins birthday passed and they were now headed towards King Cross Station.

Rosalie was wearing a black shirt with a little red tie that matched the red skirt she was wearing and black and red converse. Her hair was a bright red much like the Weasley's and she kept her eyes the same vibrant green she was born with.

Lexi was wearing gray skinny jeans a pleated gray shirt and black boots making her stormy gray eyes pop.

Alex was wearing black skinny jeans a striped gray and black shirt and a jacket over it with one closed button and black and white converse.

When they got there they saw the Weasley clan.

After many Hellos' and Goodbye's, Fred and Lexi went through the barrier first, then George and Alex and then Remus and Rosalie. Once they were in front of the scarlet train. Remus said his goodbyes' to Lexi and Alex and went over to Rosalie.

-"Please make sure Alexandra and Alexis don't get into to much trouble I know their going to be just like their father. And please if you're anything like James don't make the pranks _too_ bad." He kissed her forehead and left.

After trying to get her trunk on the train and almost being crushed a couple with their son came over to help her.

Then Rosalie's shy side kicked into over drive

-"Thank You" She whispered as she blushed and her hair turned a bright orange.

The man exclaimed

-"You're a metamorphegus!" he said merrily and her hair turned even brighter

-"Yeah" she said smiling a bit

-"Excuse my husband's rudeness" the woman next him said she had dirty blonde hair and gray eyes "My name is Mary Diggory this is my husband Amos Diggory" the man bowed " and this is Cedric" she said motioning to a boy about her age with shaggy dirty blonde hair and the same eyes as his mothers.

When the boy looked at her their eyes locked and Rosalie blushed scarlet. So did he.

-"I'm Rosalie Potter" she said afraid of what their reaction might be.

Cedric's eyes widened the slightest bit as he smiled crookedly at her making her blush again. Amos looked at her forehead and grabbed her hand.

-"An honor to meet you Miss. Potter" he said kindly and Mary followed suit.

Rosalie was about to say something when 4 voices interrupted her.

-"ROSALIE!" The two sets of twins yelled

Rosalie turned around to see two very impatient sets of twins. She rolled her eyes and turned around.

-"Would you like to join me and my friends Cedric?" She asked hopefully

Cedric nodded and said goodbye to his parents

**How will the train ride go???**

**Review and you'll Find out on the next chapter!!**


	3. Train Ride and Sorting

**Disclaimer: Again…. ****I…..DO……NOT….OWN….HARRY….POTTER! **

**Disclaimer#2: I do not own the idea of the miniature tigress or the mind bond thing both belong to Parvati48 the wonderful writer of Harry and Lorraine Potter the girl & boy who lived.**

**But I do own 5**** dogs and a gold fish.**

**A bit AU and a bit OOC**

When Cedric and Rosalie arrived to the twins Alex and Lexi gave Rosalie a questioning look when they saw her still orange hair and Cedric's flushed face.

-"Cedric This Fred and George Weasley," Rosalie said motioning to the Red-Headed twins "this is Alexandra and Alexis Black. Guys this is Cedric Diggory."

They all said their Hi's and started dragging their trunks to find a compartment.

The 3 guys walking in front and the girls walking a bit far behind.

When they found one they sat down and Alex let her cat out and it automatically went to George's lap.

Rosalie stifled a giggle at the annoyed look on George's face. When the Weasley twins started staying over Alexandra's cat, Lula, had taking a liking to George, much like Lexi's cat, Lucky, had taking a liking to Fred.

Alexis opened her cage and Lucky immediately went to Fred's lap but unlike George he wasn't annoyed.

Rosalie looked over to her owl cage and saw that Lily was sleeping. She took out another cage and a small miniature white tigress with gray stripes crawled out.

She curled up in Rosalie's lap. She was about the size of volleyball. She opened her eyes making the Weasley twins and Cedric gasp and the Black twins to roll their eyes.

The tigress' big blue eyes went around the compartment and saw Cedric. She dropped to the floor, crawled over to Cedric and jumped on his lap.

-"Well girls," Rosalie started "its official, our pets have taken a liking to the boys" she finished with a laugh.

-"Uhm……it's not going hurt me is it?" Cedric said motioning to the tigress that was now playing with his hands.

Rosalie laughed.

-"No, Leah isn't dangerous…unless you're hurting me" she said softly

Cedric relaxed and started playing with Leah's paws.

-"_**Mommy I like him**_" Leah said into Rosalie's mind making her blush madly

-"What?" Fred asked her

-"Nothing" She mumbled

-"_**I know what you mean**_" she said back to her.

-"Let's play 20 questions" Alex blurted out

After a murmur of agreement Lexi asked the first question.

-"How old are you?"

-"11" the crowed chorused

-"When where you born?" Alex asked

-"August 10th" The Black twins chorused

-"April 1st" The Weasley Twins Chorused

_Figures _Rosalie thought

-"September 17th" Rosalie and Cedric said at the same time looking at each other in shock.

Silence filled the room and the Black twins burst out laughing

-"What is your parent's name?" Fred asked

-"Sirius Orion Black and Isabella Marie Black" the Black twins chorused

-"Molly Weasley and Arthur Weasley" The red-headed twins chorused

-"Mary Diggory and Amos Diggory" Cedric said with a crooked grin

Rosalie smiled and answered proudly

-"James Harold Potter and Lily Rose Potter"

Alex and Lexi smiled at her.

After another 16 questions it was Cedric's turn to ask the last question.

-"What is you greatest fear?"

Fred and George smirked.

-"Not being able to make someone laugh."

Alex and Lexi shared a sad smile

-"Not seeing our father again"

Rosalie, knowing fully well how upset they could get, turned her face into a duck face that quickly made them laugh.

Rosalie looked at Cedric when he answered.

-"Not making my father proud"

Rosalie saw a flicker of something in his eyes as he answered then they all turned to her.

Rosalie paled considerably. When she was about to answer the compartment door opened and an elderly woman looked at them.

-"Anything from the trolley dears?"

Alex and Alexis grinned and bought a few of everything to share with everybody.

When the woman left all of them started eating. Rosalie feared that they would ask the question again so she left and went after the trolley.

-"May I have some pumpkin pasties?"

-"Sure deary" the woman said as she handed her the cakes.

-"Thank you" she said as she turned around and walked back to the compartment.

When she got there she saw a pale Fred, George and Cedric and a laughing set of twins.

-"What happened?" She said gesturing to George's torn shirt

Alex collected herself and answered.

-"George tried to take Leah away from Cedric so… yeah Leah scratched him"

Rosalie looked over at Leah to see her crouching protectively in Cedric's lap.

She rolled her eyes and extended her arms in front of Leah and she jumped in them.

When she sat down she put the pumpkin pasties on the small table and scratched Leah behind her ear. The others watched in amazement as her face contorted into different emotions.

-"**Why did you scratch George Leah?**" she asked her

-"**He was trying to take me away from Cedric and I didn't want to and he kept tugging at me and he pulled my tail."**

Rosalie's face was shocked and she looked George in the eye with a raised eyebrow.

-"Did you pull her tail?" she asked her hair turning the trademark color of a true Potter and her eyes went hazel.

George paled and muttered a maybe.

-"Well their you go that's why she scratched you"

After a few more laughs Leah jumped form Rosalie's lap to Cedric's.

A few hours later Rosalie took the pumpkin pasties and started eating them slowly watching the slow drizzle of rain that started to fall accompanied by lightning in the distance. She remembered when she was little and she was scared of lightning

_~Flashback~_

_A 3 year old Rosalie was woken up by lighting and she walked to her parents' room with tears running down her cheeks; the lighting illuminating the halls._

_She opened the door and poked her head in._

_-"Mommy?" She said in a small voice._

_Lily Potter's head snapped up at the sound of here daughters voice and she shook James awake._

_-"James wake up" she said to him_

_James sat up groggily and saw his daughters' tear stained faced and scrambled from the covers to get her._

_-"Rosie what's wrong baby girl?" James said softly while picking her up and hugging her_

_-"I'm scared daddy" She mumbled into his chest_

_James walked over to the bed and laid her between him and Lily._

_Lily wiped her tears away and hugged her daughter close to her._

_~End of Flashback~_

_-_"Rose?" Alexandra said softly noticing the single tear that slid down her cheek.

Rosalie blinked a few times and Alexis saw the far away look in her face.

She reached up and quickly wiped the tear away. She smiled at them and put the last bit of pumpkin pasties in her mouth.

Alexis cleared her throat and looked out the window.

-"Guys we better change its getting dark and we should be arriving soon"

The guys nodded took their robes and left the compartment.

The girls stood up and got out their robes.

Rosalie locked the compartment and pulled down the cover.

She put on her gray skirt and her white shirt. She fumbled with the black tie that had the Hogwarts crest. She took of her red converse and put them away and but on her gray socks and low top black converse. Lastly she put on her dark blue sapphire jewelry set and pulled her hair out of the ponytail so that it cascaded in waves down her back.

She put her other clothe away and took out **_The Burden of_********_Proof_**_ by Scott Turow._

The boys came back and everyone except Rosalie started talking.

A few minutes later the train stopped and the 6 kids walked out.

"FIRST YEARS OVER HERE!" A booming voice yelled

The six kids walked over to the giant man.

-"Hi Hagrid!" The Black twins and Rosalie chorused while Cedric and the Weasley Twins looked at him in awe.

-"Hello there girls! Ready for ye first year at Hogwarts?"

The 3 tweens nodded excitedly and the sets of twins got on a boat together leaving Rosalie, Cedric and Leah. Rosalie slipped into quiet mode again leaving Leah and Cedric to play.

A few minutes in Leah jumped from Cedric's lap to Rosalie's causing her to loose balance and fall off the boat with Leah.

Cedric laughed for a moment before helping her in again. Rosalie glared at him and was about to say something when the boat came to a sudden stop and Rosalie stomped away with Leah at her feet.

When Rosalie got to the front a few other first years gave her strange looks at her wet appearance. Naturally the Black and Weasley twins laughed their butts off.

When McGonagall came out she looked surprised to see Rosalie wet but led the first years in anyways.

After McGonagall had told them the four Houses they were led into the great hall.

When the first years came in the last thing Dumbledore was expecting was a fuming, wet Rosalie at the front of them.

With half of the great hall giving her funny looks she wished that she was dry. As soon as she thought it she waved her hand slightly. When she felt warm she looked down at her clothes and saw them dry she reached up and touched her hair, it too was dry. She was amazed she got the spell right and when she looked up the great hall was shocked especially a certain Potions Professor.

-HPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPPHPHPHP-

After the hat sang saying there was a surprise this year McGonagall called the first years up.

-"BLACK, ALEXANDRA"

Alexandra went to the stool and sat down and the hat was put on her head covering most of her face.

A Few face gestures later the hat yelled out:

-"_GRYFFINDOR_!"

Alex's face was in a permanent smile as she walked over to the Gryffindor table then her sister was called.

-"BLACK, ALEXIS"

Alexis skipped up the steps and sat on the stool the hat on her head.

-"_GRYFFINDOR!"_

She smiled and went and sat down next to her sister.

After a few people went up he was called.

-"DIGGORY, CEDRIC"

Cedric was pale as he walked up the hat was put in his head and Cedric gasped.

A few minutes later the hat yelled "_GRYFFINDOR"_ revealing a very happy Cedric who winked and smiled at Rosalie as he passed by making her blush.

A few people later the dreaded moment came.

-"POTTER, ROSALIE"

The great hall was filled with gasps as Dumbledore sat straight and looked at the hat.

Rosalie gulped and took in a shaky breath and walked up the steps, her footsteps echoing across the walls as Leah followed behind her.

-Rosalie-

When the hat was placed in my head I gulped nervously.

_Finally the time has __come_ a voice whispered in my ear

_**Time for what?**___

_That will be revealed IN time, but you have power lots of power Rosalie and some waiting to be unlocked so you can fulfill your destiny._

_**I have a destiny? **_

_You most certainly do, one different than your brothers. You have equal greatness to all four founders so I think it fair that you be a special student here but you may stay in the House you wish __but you will be all in one._

With that the hat floated out of my head and me and McGonagall stared at it weirdly.

----------------------------------------------

Just then Rosalie's tie glowed and when it stopped she looked at it.

Her tie was now the four colors of the school, blue for Ravenclaw, yellow for Hufflepuff, Green for Slytherin and Red for Gryffindor. The 3 more dominant color being Red, Yellow and Blue.

Rosalie gasped and looked up at Dumbledore who had a schocked look on his face. Rosalie was sure they were thinking the same thing.

_What the heck just happened? _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wow you weren't expecting that were you!!!**

**I know I updated late but school has started and it has been HELL!! So I'll try to update when I can but that cant happen unless I get REVIEWS!!!**

**R&R!!!**


	4. Of Brothers and Cupboards

**What's**** up everybody! You must hate me I haven't updated SINCE LAST YEAR! I'm sorry! But school is over and I PROMISE that if reviews are FREQUENT I'll update sooner! This one is going to be short because I'm going to skip Rosalie's first and second year and going to the third when Harry comes in so please don't hate me! It's mostly just a filler.**

**Disclaimer: In Chapter 1**

Rosalie turned to Remus who was looking at her with an odd look. She tilted her head to the side curiously, wondering why Moony was staring at her like that.

-"What?" she finally asked as she cracked under his gaze

Remus smirked

-"Nothing" he answered as they continued walking toward his bedroom. It was 10:52 at night and time had gotten away from them as they read their books in the library while Lexi and Alex were riding their brooms. The soon-to-be 14-year-old shook her head and went to her room. The familiar blue walls calmed her as she looked for a pair of PJ's to wear.

She found her favorite boxer and shirt and went to her bathroom. She took a shower with warm water to relax her cramped neck. When she was dressed, Rosalie looked at herself in the foggy mirror.

Her wet hair was clinging to her neck and dampening her Dr Pepper T-shirt and her Mountain Dew boxers hung proudly on her hips. She inwardly laughed at the irony that her two favorite drinks were the famous muggle, Dr Pepper and Mountain Dew and Remus hadn't known that when he gave them to her on her 13th birthday. A grim feeling made its way into her stomach as she remembered what Remus told her that morning.

~Flashback~

_-"Rose?"_

_Rosalie look up from her bowl of Apple Jacks to look at Remus._

_-"Yes, Uncle Moony?" She said to her Godfather_

_-"Do you know what tomorrow is?" _

_Rosalie thought for a second until the answer came to her._

_-"July 28__th__?" she asked through the knot in her throat. Remus nodded and she dropped her spoon, the metal clanking against the ceramic bowl._

_She cleared her throat in an attempt to get rid of the knot but it only made it worse._

_-"Who am I going with?" she asked Remus, her voice shaking slightly._

_-"Hagrid"_

_Rosalie nodded and took her bowl and spoon and washed them before going to the Library without another word._

She sighed yet again, On July 30th at 11:59 PM she and Hagrid would be apparating to pick up Harry.

_Harry…_

The name ran across her mind

She looked at the clock

-11:11 PM-

She closed her eyes.

_Please Merlin__, don't let him hate for not looking for him sooner._

She opened her eyes, the green emeralds glistening with tears.

She knew how horrible it was living with her Aunt and Uncle, having personally lived with them for a month while her parents did business for the Order and she was treated horribly when her parents returned her Dad had given both Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon a piece of his mind. She let a small smirk on her face at that particular memory. It had been almost a week after her 3rd birthday when they had left her there with her Aunt and Uncle and Baby Dudley. After they picked her up and went home they explained to her that she was gonna be a big sister.

She smiled fondly at the memory, her heart beat faster at the thought of her baby brother.

She sighed and crawled under her bed sheets, tomorrow she would wake up early and pack a small bag, she would be staying with Harry for the rest of the Summer(even if she hated her Aunt and Uncle), that is if everything worked out according to plan.

She looked at the ceiling, Remus had enchanted it to be like the ceiling at the Hogwarts Dinning Hall. The stars were twinkling and soon she fell asleep.

~The Next Day~

Rosalie's snapped open as her door creaked open and Remus' head popped into her room.

-"Rosie?" Remus called into her room. She sat up and looked at him.

-"Hi Uncle Moony…" she whispered hoarsely

Remus walked in and sat next to her and she crawled into his arms like a scared child.

-"What's wrong?"

-"I don't know what to do… I just feel like I should go to Harry right now…" She said and she looked up to see Remus with a thoughtful expression on his face.

Suddenly he stood up.

-"Get dressed" he told her.

Instead of asking why, she went into her closet and pulled on black skinny jeans, her Gryffindor shirt and gold colored ballet flats.

Soon she walked out of the room, with her bag on her shoulder Remus had enchanted it to be bigger on the inside so she had enough clothes until September the 1st. Remus told her that her trunk would be waiting for her in Harry's Room on September 1st along with her broom and her owl, Lily.

Rosalie looked at Remus, he held out his hand.

-"What about Lexi and Alex?" She asked hesitantly

-"I told them that I will be back by morning and Mrs. Weasley said she would be here in the morning to take them to the Burrow for a while." Remus answered.

Rosalie took his hand and held on tightly. Soon, she felt as if she was being squeezed through a small tube and before the feeling became to much to bear it stopped and Rosalie found herself in front a boringly normal looking house the number 4 on the door.

It was early about 8:00 in the morning so Remus and Rosalie walked up and she knocked on the door. Then they heard it, as clear as day.

-"Get the door, boy!"

_I see he hasn't changed a bit. _Rosalie thought of her Uncle's Rudeness.

The door opened but instead of the black hair and green eyes Rosalie was expecting she found herself looking at her Aunt rather horse-like face.

-"Hello Aunt Petunia," Rosalie said with a grim smile as the color seemed to fade from her Aunts face.

Rosalie supposed her reaction had to be with how she looked.

Since she rarely changed her eye color, they were still her normal bright green and her hair was dark red, the same as her mothers.

-"-may I come in?" she asked politely

Petunia didn't answer, just held the door wider for her and Remus to step in then slammed it shut.

Rosalie didn't wait for an invitation to go into the dining room she just walked right in.

-"Where is he?" she asked her Uncle, not bothering on making her voice polite.

Vernon sneered at her but she could see the fear in his eyes. The flickered over to the cupboard before landing back on her.

Her eyes flashed in anger and Uncle Vernon's coffee cup began to quiver.

-"You did not!" she said, her voice a calm deathly whisper.

She stalked over to the cupboard and opened it. What she saw made her heart stop in anger. She turned to Aunt Petunia.

-"How DARE you keep him in a bloody cupboard! Dumbledore entrusted you his well-care and this is how you do it?"

Rosalie didn't wait for an answer she turned around to Harry who was in a corner of the cupboard looking at her with confused eyes, covered in scotch-taped glasses. Her eyes softened and she held out her hand to him.

Harry looked at her, and for a moment forgot his manners.

-"Who are you?" he asked

Rosalie laughed slightly, though it was a nervous one.

-"Maybe I should give you this first…" she said taking out a letter from her bag and handing it to him.

Harry stared at it. _It was his letter! _

He opened it carefully and read it out loud:

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**_

_**Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**_

_**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**_

_**Dear Mr. Potter,**_

_**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**_

_**Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.**_

_**Yours sincerely,**_

_**Minerva McGonagall,**_

_**Deputy Headmistress**_

-"Owl?" Harry asked her with a questioning look.

-"Oh right!" She turned to Remus and Remus went outside for a moment and came back with her owl Lily.

She took out a piece of parchment and her quill and wrote a response to Dumbledore tying it to Lily's leg.

-"To Dumbledore or McGonagall" She told her owl and after Lily nipped playfully at her finger flew out the open window.

-"So who are you?" Harry asked her still a bit wary of the two new people in the house causing her to look shocked

-"I-I'm your sister, Harry…" a bit hurt that he didn't know who she was.

Harry's curious look was switched with a shocked one and Rosalie turned to her Aunt and Uncle with a look of hurt and anger.

-"Y-you never told him about me?" she asked as tears welled up in her eyes. Her Aunt and Uncle didn't answer so she went on to her next question.

-"So I assume that he doesn't know about mum and dad either…"

Again they remained silent and she looked at them in disgust.

She turned back to Harry to see that he was coming around from his shocked state.

-"You're joking right? This is just some twisted joke created by the Dursleys…"he said his eyes shinning with hope and pain.

She shook her head and lifted up her bangs.

Harry reached up and touched the scar on his forehead which mirrored Rosalie's. She cleared her throat to get rid of the knot in it.

-"Follow me" she said to Harry and she walked outside to the front steps where she sat with Harry next to her.

-"The night we got these scars Harry," she stopped and cleared her throat. "-it was the night our parents were killed."

-"But Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia said they died in a car crash"

Rosalie let out an unlady-like snort of anger. _Of course they would say that…_

-"They didn't Harry, believe me." She said "Our parents were killed on October 31st 1981, by a dark wizard named Voldemort, most people in our world fear his name, but don't fear it fear of the name only increases fear of the thing itself."

She took a breath t hen continued.

-"After Voldemort killed our parents he tried to kill us but somehow he couldn't and that's why we have these scars, it's a symbol that an evil curse has touched us."

Rosalie let out a shaky breath and stood up, holding her hand out for Harry. He took it and kept a hold on it.

-"What's your name?" Harry asked with amusement and curiosity in his tone.

Rosalie blushed at that, how stupid of her! Here she was revealing their story to him and she didn't even tell him her name!

-"Rosalie Potter" she said smiling at him.

Harry smiled at her in return and the walked back inside where Remus and the Dursleys where standing tensely.

Remus looked at Rosalie and Harry as they entered and spoke up.

-"Shall we get Harry's school supplies?" he asked and when Rosalie was about to answer a purple faced Uncle Vernon spoke up.

-"We will NOT pay for it! He will NOT be going!"

-"Whose saying your paying for it?" Rosalie snorted in amusement as the walked out the door.

-"We'll be back tonight and I' will be staying _with _Harry for the rest of the Summer in that nice second bedroom up there so it _better _be cleared up by the time we're back." Rosalie said and before they had time to answer she shut the door and they started walking towards the train station. As she looked slightly down at Harry (mind you she may be older but she wasn't that tall) who smiled up at her one thought came to her mind.

_This was surprisingly easy…_

**SO we come to an agreement more reviews=frequents updates!**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:

Sorry guys, I know you hate these just as much as I do but I need to do this.

Someone left an….uncomfortable review today and I wanted to know how YOU feel about my story…. Until then I won't update because reading that review at school in the middle of the lunchroom made my plot bunnies run away…. So writers block! So yes please tell me what you think of my story… hopefully it'll give me inspiration to write here's a little bit of the next chapter.

_It was a cool night in Privet Drive despite it being summer. A new inhabitant was staying in #4 in the smallest bedroom with another._

_The new addition for the rest of the summer was Rosalie Potter who was staying with her little brother Harry. All that was heard was the soft breathing of Rosalie as she slowly drifted to sleep and Lily and Hedwig's (Harry's owl) soft hooting as they slept._

_Then a voice broke the silence._

_-"Rosalie?" said girl heard a voice whisper and she turned around to face her brother._

_-"Yes Harry?"_

_Harry sat up and looked at his sister._

_-"Can you tell me about Hogwarts?"_

_Rosalie could see that Harry wasn't going to sleep anytime soon. Tomorrow was September the 1__st__ and Uncle Vernon was taking them to King Cross to take the Hogwarts Express. If Harry was anything like she was, she was going to need a sleeping potion to get him to sleep._

_-"Well Harry, Hogwarts is a beautiful castle in the by a huge lake it's somewhere in Scotland if I'm not mistaken. There's 4 houses Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. The Sorting hat is placed on your head and he will decide what house you're in."_

_-"What house are you in?" Harry asked her_

_Rosalie smirked._

_-"All of them"_


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while. My laptops hard drive was damaged in an accident and I haven't been able to recuperate the information, including the next four chapters of both Destiny's Child and Maddie Winchester's Story. I'm really really sorry. You guys must hate for my long absence and now this. I PROMISE that as soon as I retrieve the info and get a new laptop, the chapter will be up.

Thank You for your patience,

TheTimeLady125(Previously known as SeaGoddess10011)


End file.
